


Better Man

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reyes' ambush of Sloane doesn't exactly go according to plan.Something I wrote a while ago for chay-8bit's prompt over on tumblr.It's a short chapter one. But so many people asked me to continue, I'm posting the original bit here in order to motivate myself to continue the rest.





	Better Man

A shot echoed through the cave, closely followed by an unnoticed second. A faint groan came from Sloane. “Bang” Reyes joked. Scott stumbled backwards and fell onto his knees.  
  
“Reyes…”  
  
Reyes' blood ran cold at the utterance from Scott. “Scott!” He was immediately beside the stricken man, arriving just in time to catch him as his body crumpled. “Scott, oh god.” Blood seeped between the Pathfinder’s armour, staining Reyes clothes and the rock beneath them.  
  
“…Reyes,” Scott said again, voice growing weaker.  
  
“Don’t you dare, Ryder!” Reyes voice was tight. “Pathfinder down!” He called out as loudly as he could. He knew Scott would have crew waiting outside of the cave. He just hoped his voice would carry far enough to reach them.  
  
He clawed at the Pathfinder’s armour, tearing it off so that he could put pressure on and hopefully slow the bleeding. “Dammit, why didn’t you have your shields up?” He breathed through his teeth as he finally was able to press his hands against the wound, drawing a sharp, pained yelp.  
  
Scott’s head slumped heavily against Reyes’ chest, his breathing growing more shallow by the second. “What, what happened?” he managed to ask.  
  
Reyes pressed a gentle kiss to Scott’s forehead, “Hush now, save your strength.” But Scott had asked an important question; what did happened? He looked to the ledge where his sniper had been laying in wait. The sniper was, of course, long gone. He then turned his attention to Sloane’s body. There was an entrance, and to his dismay an exit wound. The bullet had gone straight through Sloane and, he took a deep breath, into Scott. He clutched Scott tighter, “I’m so sorry,” his eyes began to sting. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
  
The crunch of boots on rocks interrupted his apology, “Over here!” He called out, desperate.  
  
“What’s going on in -” Liam stopped short, staring at the smuggler cradling Ryder, “What have you _done_!?” He demanded.  
  
“I didn’t - This wasn’t,” Reyes stumbled over his words, “He’s been shot,” he finally managed.  
  
“I swear to fuck, if I find out you had something to do with thi-”  
  
“Liam, Scott's vitals are almost non-existent,” Vetra interrupted, “We must get him back to Lexi!”  
  
Liam was still glaring at Reyes, his fists clenched.  
  
“LIAM!” Vetra practically shouted.  
  
Liam shook his head, jaw set, but he switched his attention from Reyes to the Pathfinder, “Right, yes, Lexi.” He moved to take the Pathfinder from Reyes’ arms, but Reyes waved him off.  
  
“I’ve got him,” The smuggler said, rising to his feet, still cradling the, now completely limp, Pathfinder in his arms. “Where is your Nomad?” Reyes could feel Scott breathing against his neck from where his head now rest on his shoulder.  
  
Neither Vetra or Liam were thrilled about Reyes being the one to carry Ryder, but now was not the time to argue. Vetra gestured with her hand, indicating Reyes to follow them out of the cave.  
  
_Just hold on Scott, I - I need you to hold on._


End file.
